


It Rhymes

by Shyntax



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyntax/pseuds/Shyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just this stupid name Noiz calls him. (spoilers for Noiz's good end yo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually have to learn some german for this one project i'm part of so when i said the word "zauber" i noticed it rhymed with "aoba" and this happened

"Zaoba." Noiz calls from another aisle. "Zaoba, I found them." Aoba groans as a woman close by giggles at the nickname.

It's just this stupid name Noiz calls him. Aoba can't remember when it started, nor can he remember ever hearing it before, but he's getting sick of it. He doesn't have any clue as to what it means, but from the way people look at him and laugh when Noiz says it, he's sure it's something embarrassing. He's corrected Noiz multiple times, but to no avail. The stubborn younger man hasn't called Aoba by his real name for what feels like a long, long time.

It's getting on his nerves, really.

Noiz appears in the aisle, carrying a package of spaghetti. He gives his boyfriend a gentle smile before dropping the package in Aoba's basket. "There you are, Zaoba."

The woman in the aisle says something in German to Noiz. Aoba doesn't understand a single bit of it, but Noiz smiles and they have a quick conversation before the woman leaves the aisle.

"What was that about?"

Noiz shrugs. "Nothing really. She said we were a cute couple."

  
_That can't be everything she said,_ Aoba thinks.

"Sorry?"

Crap, he said that aloud. "N-No, it's nothing."

Noiz stares at him for a few seconds before a mischievous smirk crawls across his face. "Hah. Jealous?"

Aoba scoffs. "As if. You'd miss me too much to even think about leaving me."

Noiz wraps his arms around Aoba's waist and rests his chin on Aoba's shoulder. "Mm, too true, Zaoba."

Aoba clicks his tongue in annoyance, but decides to ignore it for the time being. He places a can of sauce in his basket. "Alright, that's everything. Let's go."

He tries his best to disregard every time Noiz throws the name at him, but it's more than a little difficult considering how much Noiz seems to like the name. He hears it over and over, from the moment they return home, all throughout dinner, and after that, as well (he counts 37 times). Aoba manages to keep his irritation under control for several hours, but he can't keep it up forever. He finally gets fed up while laying in bed.

"Zaoba." Noiz whispers, his arms embracing the older male and holding him close to his chest. "Zaoba, you awake?"

"Aoba," Aoba snaps. "It's Aoba. A-o-ba."

Noiz chuckles. "I know, I know. You'd think I'd know my own boyfriend's name."

Aoba glares up at Noiz. "Then call me by it!"

"What, you don't like 'Zaoba?'" The blonde pouts.

"Not in the slightest. It doesn't even mean anything."

"Sure it does." Noiz replies. "Maybe not in Japanese, but it does in German."

So it was a German word. "Say it. In German."

"It uses similar sounds to Japanese." Noiz says the word again, and it does, indeed, sound a lot like Japanese, even with the hint of German accent. "Zauber."

"What does it mean?" Aoba asks.

"'Magic.'" Noiz responds. "It means 'magic.'"

"Hm." Aoba hums, somewhat satisfied before a new question arises. "Why that?"

Aoba feels Noiz shrug against him. "Dunno. Rhymes. Aoba, Zauber."

"...is that all?"

"Pretty much."

Aoba flicks Noiz's forehead. The blonde grunts, almost inaudibly. "Ow."

"That's not all." The blue-haired man presses. "I know it's not."

Noiz sighs into Aoba's hair. "Fine." He pauses for a few seconds before answering. "Because you're magical. Because you granted every wish I ever wanted, and still gave me more. You are not just magical, you are magic in its essence. You are magic, Aoba. My magic."

Aoba feels his face turn red. _Oh._ He never would have guessed the stupid name meant something like that to Noiz. "...teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me." Aoba repeats. "I want to know how to say it. In German."

"I said so before, it already sounds like Japanese." Noiz says it again anyways. "Zauber."

"Zaoba." It sounds different when Aoba tries to imitate it.

"No, Zauber."

"That's what I said. Zaoba."

"Zauber."

"Zaoba."

"Zauber."

"Zaoba."

"Zau."

"Za-oo?"

"Bah."

"Bah."

"Zauber."

"Za-oo-ba."

Noiz chuckles. "Close enough."

They lay there in silence after that. Noiz falls asleep soon, leaving Aoba alone with Noiz's voice saying 'Zauber' echoing in his mind. Any irritation he felt towards the nickname has disappeared. He rather likes it now.

"Zauber..." Noiz mumbles in his sleep. Aoba feels a soft warmth in his chest.

Yeah. He likes it a lot.


End file.
